brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Raoul Grasiento
General Raoul Grasiento is the son of Quaramonte City's Señora la Presidenta and one of Karzac's allies. He is also a chief in police department and tourist trade in Quaramonte City. Personality He has a reputation of being a son of La President Grasiento and proudly wears medals (George notes that Raoul wears medals on the wrong side). He always smiles in front of his visitors to cheer them up. However, deep inside he always depend on his mother's orders until Nico convinces him that his mother is doing evil plans and he has a chance to change the situation. Raoul is leader and head of the police station in Quaramonte City and, in turn, of the tourist as he calls it. He says he knew nothing of Condor Transglobal and Karzac, but is clearly involved in the whole process. When first seen, George notes that he is talking with Professor Oubier, also present in Quaramonte suspiciously. Apparently it seems that the mine explosion might have been caused by them to avoid curious about the excavation of Professor Oubier. Before he also tried to make the mine workers in Teoculcán abandon the place by spreading a rumor that it was cursed. The mine is located 150 km inland and upriver. Later, to make things easier to George, he convinces Nico to arrange an interview with the General and passes it pretty badly. Incidentally, this is the time when the player controls Nico for the first time, something new in the series. When the General sees the explosion caused by George, Nico escapes, and he realizes that they were enemies for him and the organization. The General is later seen working with Pablo. He arrest George and destroyed the Mayan Village. Then, George is escorted to the top of the pyramid, and the General keeps his gun pointed to George, who is tied to a sacrificial slab to be given for Tezcatlipoca. However, Nico manages to make him throw his gun and leaves Titipoco by his gun - a lighter. George and Nico tries to tell Raoul to open his eyes about Karzac and his mother, but he does not have enough knowledge to believe them. George, Nico and Titipoco escape from there towards the interior of the pyramid. Later, Raoul understands everything and stands up againts his mother and Karzac, and he is said to replace George as a sacrifice, fighting with Pablo. At the end he is crucial because he saves Titipoco, not letting him fall off the cliff of the Smoking Mirror camera and allowing Titipoco to reach and fit the stone in its place. By saving Titipoco, he let his mother fall down. After Tezcatlipoca is sealed, he isn't seen coming out of the pyramid in the final scene. What happened to him afterwards is unknown. Trivia *"Raoul" is a French variant of a given name "Ralph". meaning "wolf counsel" or "wolf counselor". It is also a name from Teutonic origin meaning "strong", which foreshadows his capability to gain courage near the end of the game. His surname "Grasiento" comes from a Spanish word in the same name meaning "greasy", "oily", or "fat" as a reference to his mother being stout. * His favorite TV show is called "Passion Avenue" * He has a display of a large mackerel with a lot of bullet holes in his house, which was killed with a machine gun. Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Broken Sword 2: The Smoking Mirror Category:Quaramonte city, Central America